


Birthday Wish

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Dean/Cas [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Birthday, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Hey, Cas." Dean smiled brightly and held out a cupcake with a candle sticking out of it to Cas. Cas took it without hesitation but frowned at the strange object while Dean took out his lighter to set the candle.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Make a wish and then blow it out," Dean instructed.</i>
</p>
<p>Prompt: On one of their birthdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wish

"Hey, Cas." Dean smiled brightly and held out a cupcake with a candle sticking out of it to Cas. Cas took it without hesitation but frowned at the strange object while Dean took out his lighter to set the candle.

"Make a wish and then blow it out," Dean instructed.

"Angels don't wish." Cas wrinkled his nose.

"Humour me?" Dean looked at him hopefully.

"I don't have anything to wish for," Cas protested at first, but on seeing that Dean was apparently not above pouting to get what he wanted, shrugged and put the candle out without blowing on it. Dean cheered and plucked the candle out of the cake before letting Cas have it.

"What was the purpose of that?"

"It's your birthday." Dean beamed.

"I don't have-" Cas paused. "This is the date we first met, isn't it?"

"Figured it was as good a day as any." Dean shrugged.

"I'm flattered you feel it was a day worth celebrating," Cas offered Dean a tiny smile. "So will my birthday wish come true?"

"I dunno. Mine usually do, but I don't ask for much."

"I'm not sure how much I've asked for." Cas considered the cupcake for a moment and then set it down before taking a step towards Dean. "It could be impossible or inevitable."

Dean wet his lips. "Well, you can't tell anyone, or it definitely won't," he murmured.

"Okay." Cas paused, then leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean's, backing away before the other man had a chance to react.

Slowly, Dean raised his hand to his own lips and brushed his thumb over them gently. "That your wish?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to tell you?" Cas wet his lips, still waiting for Dean to react poorly to being kissed out of nowhere.

Instead, a broad grin spread across Dean's face. "You're right. So I'm gonna assume you wanted more than one."


End file.
